


A Brother's Mercy

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer didn't actually kill Gabriel, just tortured him before letting him go. Gabriel goes to the only one he thinks might help: Sam Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood

It had been a month since they escaped from the pagan gods and Lucifer. A month since Gabriel had sacrificed himself for them and they found out what the keys to Lucifer's cage were. Sam sat lost in thought in the passenger seat of the Impala. He didn't know how they were going to get Lucifer back into the cage. Dean spared a few glances for his brother, never taking his eyes off the road for long. They had just found the second ring and were heading back to Bobby's to rest and re-arm.

As the brothers pulled up into Bobby's driveway, something caught Sam's eye. It was a large lump of golden brown lying in between some of the junkers. Sam caught his breath when he saw the lump move.

"Dean, stop!" Sam yelled and jumped out of the car. He ran to the thing and saw that it was a person. A winged person. He rolled the person over gently and his breath hitched as he looked into Gabriel's familiar golden brown eyes.

"Heya, Sammy," the archangel coughed out. "What's doing?" Sam swooped down and hugged the angel tightly before he could think. Gabriel gasped and Sam backed up immediately, looking worried. He looked down and saw that his shirt was covered in blood. Gabriel's blood, which the archangel was also covered with.

"Gabe, what happened?" Sammy asked. Gabriel smiled and replied, "Hey, I get my own nickname now? Cool. And this?" He gestures down at his chest and at his wings.

"This was Lucifer's parting gift to me." The archangel coughed again and his wings fluttered weakly. Sam looked and saw that the beautiful golden brown feathers were marred with blood and the bones hung limply. Several were broken. Sam blinked his eyes rapidly to clear the tears and picked the archangel up gently. Gabriel's wings hung down at awkward angles and he groaned as he was lifted.

"Wow, Sasquatch," Gabriel gasped. "Didn't know you were so strong."

"Shut up, Gabe," Sam replied. "Save your strength to stay alive." Sam carried Gabriel into the house and placed him on Bobby's couch. Gently, Sam adjusted the archangel's wings so that they draped over the side of the couch and onto the coffee table. He jumped when Gabriel gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" Sam asked concerned.

"No," Gabriel replied. "Wings are really sensitive. They are a direct line into an angel's soul." Sam nodded and tried not to touch Gabriel's wings again. Though his fingers itched at the thought of the soft feathers. He looked around for Dean and realized the older hunter had gone upstairs. Dean still hadn't forgiven Gabriel for killing him so many times and sticking them in TV land. Standing up, Sam quickly grabbed the med kit from Bobby's kitchen.

"I have to clean your wounds," Sam said, walking back into the living room. Gabriel just nodded and allowed Sam to slip the rags of his shirt off his shoulders. Sam felt tears pricking his eyes again as he looked at the gaping wound on Gabriel's chest. The gash started just below Gabriel's heart and continued down his stomach. It still bled freely and Sam could see a gentle white light shining through it.

"Yeah, that's my grace," Gabriel whispered, watching Sam's face. Something in the young hunter's face pulled at Gabriel's chest. Made him feel warmer somehow. He watched as Sam cleaned the wound with gentle fingers.

'Well, whaddaya know?' Gabriel thought to himself. 'I'm falling for a human.' He felt a small smile crease his lips as he watched Sam. He was surprised when Sam hugged him and wondered if Sam might have any feelings for him. After Sam had stitched the wound closed and bandaged it, Gabriel watched him take a deep breath.

"Gabe, I need to fix your wings now," Sam said hesitantly. He didn't want to hurt the archangel but those wings needed to be set and stitched. Gabriel froze for a moment, remembering the torture he had been put through. He took a deep breath and then nodded at Sam. He knew that he could let Sam do this and only Sam. Gabriel sat up and flexed his wings as far as he could. He groaned at the pain shooting through him.

Sam caught his breath at the sight of Gabriel's wings moving. They really were hypnotizing. He gently ran his hands over them, looking for the breaks. He didn't stop even when he heard Gabriel gasp and felt him shudder. He found two breaks in the largest wings.

"This is gonna hurt," Sam warned then swiftly shifted the first bone back in place. Trying to ignore Gabriel's yelps, Sam splinted and bound the bone. He did the same for the other one then paused. Gabriel was whimpering quietly now, his hands fisted into the cushions of the couch. Sam let his arms drift around Gabriel's waist and placed his head gently on the archangel's shoulder. Gabriel quieted and his hands lifted to grip Sam's arms.

"Thank you," he said softly. "But I can't handle much more of this. You need to finish fixing them." Sam nodded and started hunting through the soft feathers for the cuts and scrapes. He cleaned and straightened as many feathers as he could and stitched up the wounds in the feathers.

"Done," Sam said, sighing in relief. Gabriel gave one last groan and collapsed on the couch. His wings were curled at an awkward angle but felt much better. He smiled up into Sam's eyes and was happy to see the younger hunter blush.

"Well, kiddo," Gabriel joked. "You ever give up a life of hunting, a life of nursing will suit you fine." Sam chuckled at the weak joke, happy that Gabriel was starting to seem like his old self again. He froze when Gabriel took his hand and raised it to his lips. The archangel brushed a gentle kiss across his knuckles and smirked.

"Liked that, huh?" Gabriel asked. Sam blushed an even deeper red but that didn't stop him from nodding. Looking deep into Gabriel's eyes, Sam leaned forward and kissed the archangel. Gabriel's eyes widened at the boldness from the hunter. He leaned up into the kiss and licked over Sam's lips.

"I liked that too," Sam said. He sat back up and shifted to the floor. Sam sat with his back against the couch and draped Gabriel's arm over his shoulders. Sharing a last smile, the two relaxed and fell asleep.


	2. No Time

Confused images flitted through Sam's mind. Flashes of Lucifer, demons, and Gabriel mixed together in his dreams and had him moaning in his sleep. He felt an arm draped over his shoulders and in his fear, he struggled against it. Sam woke suddenly to a voice calling his name and one hand stroking his cheek. He looked up into the worried golden brown eyes of Gabriel.

"Hey, kid," Gabriel said. "Having a nightmare?" Sam nodded and exhaled deeply. He hadn't been completely convinced that the archangel had shown up again. That Sam had patched him up and fallen asleep next to him. Had kissed him before falling asleep. Sam blushed and shifted away from Gabriel's embrace.

"Um, Gabriel, yeah," Sam said shakily. "I was having a nightmare. You feeling better?" Gabriel nodded and sat up, folding his wings behind him. They were almost healed now, thanks to Sam's ministrations and his own fast healing. Gabriel reached out and hooked his arm around Sam's shoulders again.

"Regrets, Sammy?" Gabriel asked quietly, hiding the pain in his words. "Didn't really mean to kiss me?" He felt Sam jump slightly at his words and sigh. The hunter turned in his embrace and looked Gabriel deep in the eyes.

"Regret, no," Sam said. "Embarassed yes. I mean, how often do you kiss an angel? And a male angel at that?" Gabriel laughed, relieved beyond measure that Sam didn't regret anything. He pulled Sam closer and hugged him. Sam's arms slowly lifted and wrapped around Gabriel, careful of his healing wings.

"I'd never kissed a guy before," Sam continued, talking into Gabriel's shoulder. "It was weird and not at the same time. Felt right."

"For me too, kid," Gabriel replied. "In all my time, never thought that a human would be the one I'd fall for." He felt Sam stiffen and mentally slapped himself.

'Wasn't quite ready for that, yet," Gabriel thought to himself. He ran a hand up Sam's back and tangled it in his hair. As Sam pulled away, Gabriel leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips. Sam kissed him back hesitantly, his tongue tracing Gabriel's mouth.

"Well, good," Sam said. "I didn't want to be the first to say it. I've fallen for you too, Gabe." Gabriel smiled against Sam's lips. Pure joy flooded through his chest at Sam's quiet confession. He pulled the taller man into his lap and wrapped his arms further around Sam. Sam buried his hands in Gabriel's feathers carefully, running his hands up and down the wings. Gabriel sighed and arched his back into Sam.

"Got a thing for wings, eh, Sammy?" Gabriel asked jokingly.

"They are beautiful," Sam replied. "And I love the sounds you make when I touch them." He stroked his hand down the largest wing and Gabriel groaned. No one had ever touched his wings like this. He hadn't wanted anyone to. Gabriel's hands slipped under Sam's shirt and started caressing the hunter's heated skin as he licked into Sam's mouth again. He wanted Sam to make the same noises and Sam obliged. Soon, Sam's shirt was tossed to the floor next to the rags of Gabriel's.

"What are we doing, Gabe?" Sam asked breathlessly, breaking their kiss. Gabriel chuckled and bit at Sam's neck. He was definitely starting to enjoy that nickname.

"Why, Sammy, I thought it was obvious," the archangel joked. "But if you need an explanation, I'm more than willing." Sam chuckled and ran his fingers down another of Gabriel's wings.

"I know that," Sam replied. "I meant should we be doing this here and now?" Gabriel thought for a moment, kissing his way to Sam's collarbone. Sam groaned and tangled his fingers in Gabriel's hair.

"Well, as for now," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "No time like the present right? As for here, you're probably right. Not a good spot." Concentrating for a moment, the archangel zapped the hunter and himself up to Sam's room. They tumbled onto the bed, Sam trapped beneath Gabriel's form.

"This better?" Gabriel asked slyly and caught Sam's lip in his.


	3. Happiness

Sam gasped as Gabriel's weight settled onto him on the bed. Any thoughts of complaining, however, were driven out of his mind by the archangel's question and lips catching his. Sam closed his eyes and threw himself into the kiss, threading his arms around Gabriel's wings. To say he hadn't wanted this for a while now would be a complete lie. Even when he thought the archangel was dead, Sam still dreamed of him, golden brown eyes always watching from a distance.

"Sammy," Gabriel whispered. "You sure you want this?" Sam opened his eyes and looked into Gabriel's golden brown ones. He smiled and said, "Yes. Even when I thought Lucifer killed you, I prayed it was a trick." Gabriel leaned down to catch his lips again, caressing them gently.

"In that case," Gabriel said. "Lift your hips up." When Sam complied, Gabriel quickly undid the button and zipper and pulled Sam's jeans and boxers down. He threw them and they landed in a corner. Sam let his hips drop back down onto the bed and pulled Gabriel down for a deeper kiss. His hands trailed around the archangel's waist and slid down to the waistband. The button and zipper were undone just as quickly and Gabriel's jeans and boxers flew to meet Sam's.

Gabriel looked down at the hunter beneath him and marvelled. Sam's abdomen was chiselled and firm, his muscles standing out. Gabriel ran a hand down Sam's stomach and grinned when the hunter groaned and arched into him. His hands slipped down Sam's thighs, nails leaving red trails. Gabriel's hips slid against Sam's, the friction between them making it hard to think.

"Open your legs, Sam" Gabriel ordered. When Sam did, Gabriel shifted so that he was lying between them. He reached down and caressed Sam, his fingers lightly running over skin. Sam gasped and threw his head back, leaving his neck exposed. Taking the open invitation, Gabriel kissed and bit his way around Sam's neck, leaving little red marks. Moving lower, Gabriel bit sharply at Sam's collarbone, startling a hiss from the hunter. The archangel trailed his tongue down Sam's chest, circling his nipples as he went.

Sam could only wonder at the sensations the archangel provoked in him. He was willingly taking orders, doing anything the angel told him to do and enjoying it. He ran a hand down one of Gabriel's wings, smirking when the archangel gasped. Sam could listen to that for hours. He leaned up and kissed Gabriel's neck, tongue tracing small circles. As Gabriel's hips ground into his, Sam shifted his hands to another wing and drew his fingernails down the skin over the bone.

"Sammy, you have no idea what that feels like," Gabriel bit out. Sam looked into his eyes and saw that Gabriel's pupils were dilated and the archangel's breath was coming in hitching gasps.

"I know what it looks like," Sam replied slyly. "And what it looks like is turning me on." Gabriel growled and leaned in to bite Sam's neck again. His hand moved up from Sam's thigh and gripped him tightly. Sam screamed as Gabriel started stroking him up and down, the pressure driving him insane. His hips pumped faster, matching Gabriel's pace. Before Sam could reach the edge, though, Gabriel drew his hand away. He chuckled at Sam's groan and leaned down to kiss him.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Gabriel said. "We aren't done yet. Wrap your legs around me." Sam complied quickly, a smile creasing his face. Gabriel shifted to get his knees underneath him and grabbed Sam's hips. With a quick thrust, he entered Sam, the hunter moaning Gabriel's name. He paused for a moment, letting Sam get used to the feeling. When Sam nodded, Gabriel started pumping his hips, slowly working himself in.

"Gabe," Sam moaned. "You feel good."

"That's all?" Gabriel teased. "My, you sure are poetic."

"Shut up," Sam said. "I can't think when you're inside me." At a particularly deep thrust, Sam arched his back and dug his hands into Gabriel's wings.

"Then maybe you should stop talking," Gabriel said silkily. "Unless you're screaming my name." Gabriel pushed deeper and Sam did indeed scream his name. Several times. Burying his head in the hunter's neck, Gabriel's hand slipped down to grip Sam again. He worked slowly, bringing the pace up to match his hips. He could feel the pressure building and knew he couldn't last much longer. And by the way Sam's moaning had degenerated from Gabriel's name to wordless groans, Gabriel knew Sam wasn't much behind. He leaned up and bit Sam's earlobe.

"Sammy, I want you to come for me," Gabriel ordered one last time. "Now." With that, Gabriel thrust as deep inside Sam as he could, his explosion ripping through his body. Sam came at the same time, screaming Gabriel's name at the top of his voice. After both had stopped trembling, Gabriel snapped his fingers. Both men were clean and a large lollipop was in Gabriel's hand. He licked it idly, staring down at Sam.

"So, kiddo," Gabriel said. "How do you feel?"

"You have no idea," Sam replied laughing. "You are amazing."

"Yeah, I know," Gabriel grinned. "I was the trickster for how long?" Sam just laughed and wrapped his arms around the archangel. Gabriel abandoned his lollipop and tucked his head underneath Sam's chin. Sam pulled Gabriel close, happiness bubbling in his chest. He finally felt whole, knowing Gabriel was alive. And his. Relaxing, the two fell into a deep and satisfied sleep.


End file.
